


We'll Keep You (And Your Curtains)

by WishingOnWhishaw



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Moving In Together, Multi, Prompt Fill, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is sleepy and doesn't want Adam to go home. Not right now, and not at all, really. He'd rather keep Adam in his apartment forever, or at least as long as Adam's willing to stay.</p>
<p>written for a fic dialogue meme with the prompt: "Please stay." + killems</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Keep You (And Your Curtains)

**Author's Note:**

> Some sickeningly sweet domestic fluff. With a side of polyamory, because I just can't help myself. Enjoy!

It’s way too early in the morning to even consider holding a conversation. The birds have just started singing, and Adam has barely slept. He’s used to the insomnia, knows he can just go home and crash in his own bed, black out curtains drawn, and let the exhaustion consume him. Adam tries to move, tries to gently pry James off him so he can slip out of bed and get dressed, so he can go home. Only, as usual, James seems to have other ideas.  
  
“Morning gorgeous,” James mumbles, waking up when Adam tries to move out from under him. His eyes are bleary as he looks up at Adam, and James gives a tired smile that still manages to be cheeky. “Where you going?”  
  
“I’m gonna go home,” Adam answers honestly. “I didn’t sleep much.”  
  
“No, Adam,” whines James childishly. The arm which was casually slung over Adam’s torso tightens, and he feels James gripping his side. He’s sleepy and clingy and he doesn’t want Adam to go. “Please stay.”  
  
“James, your blinds are like paper,” Adam laughs. “I won’t get any sleep in here now.” James huffs, but doesn’t say anything. He knows that Adam is right. He rests his head on Adam’s chest, lays there for a minute or so, just thinking. Adam sees James close his eyes again, and wonders if he’s falling back to sleep. He’s just about the shake James and wake him up again, when James speaks.  
  
“We’ll go get your curtains,” James declares, sitting up and giving Adam a huge grin.  
  
“My curtains?” Adam repeats, frowning in confusion. “Why do you want my curtains?”  
  
“Because they keep the light out!” Explains James. “That way you can stay here and you can get some sleep, and I get to keep cuddling you.”  
  
“Then when I go home again, I won’t be able to sleep in my room, because you’ll have my curtains,” Adam points out, arching an eyebrow. James must be still half asleep, not thinking properly. It’s fine, Adam’s more amused than annoyed, really.  
  
“Then I guess you’ll just have to not go home,” James shrugs. He’s smiling softly, but now Adam’s lost. What does that mean?  
  
“I have to go home, James,” he replies, giving a nervous laugh.  
  
“No you don’t,” James protests gently. He also sounds nervous. The atmosphere between them shifts, and Adam can feel the anxiety starting to creep up on him. Their playfulness has slipped away, replaced by this weird and serious tension. “Stay.”  
  
“James,” Adam starts, and he sounds breathless, feels breathless. He’s not sure what’s happening. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“I want you to stay here, Adam,” he answers honestly. His fingers are lax against Adam’s side, no longer clinging to him. “You’re here so much anyway. You sleep here, you keep clothes here, you have dinner here, and you have your own toothbrush. Just… Stay?”  
  
“You mean, like, all the time?”  
  
“Yeah. If you want?”  
  
“If I want to move in with you?” Adam asks, needing clarification. He’s having a hard time wrapping his head around this whole scenario, struggling to pick apart their conversation.  
  
“Yeah,” James confirms, gives a hesitant laugh. “Move in with us. Stay here permanently.”  
  
“Do you think we’re ready for that?”  
  
“I think you’ve been practically living here for months,” answers James. “We might as well make it official.”  
  
“What about Elyse?” Adam asks, chewing his lip as he realises she’s not here for this conversation. It feels wrong.  
  
“I’m pretty sure Elyse has the moving van rental place on speed dial,” James laughs. “She’s been ready to ask you for ages.”  
  
“She really wants me here? All the time?”  
  
“Adam, we both want you here all the time. We love you. And it’s stupid for you to pay your rent every month when you’re rarely in your apartment.”  
  
“I know, it’s just I—”  
  
“You don’t have to answer right now,” James interrupts, suddenly realising that this is a huge deal. It’s not like he’s just asked Adam to get dinner with him. Moving in with someone is a big decision, and James shouldn’t be forcing Adam into something this life changing. No matter how much James wants this, no matter how much Elyse wants it, they have to let Adam decide, and he has to do it in his own time. Things will end badly if they rush into it too soon. “Take as much time as you need, it’s okay.”  
  
“No, I want to!” Adam assures him, quickly. “I really, really want to. It’s just hard to take it all in, y’know?”  
  
“I know,” James nods, gives Adam a reassuring smile. He leans up, places his hand on the back of Adam’s neck and kisses him slowly, deeply. Adam sighs, lets his eyes fall closed, lets James kiss him, push his tongue into Adam’s mouth and take his breath away.  
  
They break apart when Adam realises he still actually needs to breathe. He laughs, sees James beaming at him, eyes wide and excited. Adam’s arm is curled around James’s back, keeping him close, and it hits Adam that he could have this every day. He could wake up every morning to kisses from James, from Elyse, and that would be normal. He likes that thought.  
  
“So does this mean you’ll stay?” James asks, his hopeful grin making Adam’s lips curl into a fond smile.  
  
“I’ll stay,” he laughs, nodding his head. “But I really need my curtains.”  
  
“I’ll drive over and get them right now,” James answers. He sounds way too determined, and Adam’s not sure if he’s joking.  
  
“James, it’s not even six o’clock yet,” Adam points out. There’s still laughter in his voice, a soft fond look on his face as he settles back down against the pillows, looks up at James who’s propped on an elbow above him.  
  
“So?” James replies, confused.  
  
“So, I’m not letting you drive to my apartment, drive back and attempt to put up curtains at six in the morning,” explains Adam.  
  
“Well, you said you wanted to sleep,” James protests, but he lays down again, on his side and facing Adam.  
  
“Hm,” Adam hums, closing his eyes. “Does Elyse still have that sleep mask?”  
  
“Yeah, I think so!” James replies, excitedly. Adam hears the bed creak, laughing at James’s enthusiasm.  He opens his eyes to see James crawling back onto the bed, holding out the eye mask which Elyse never actually uses. Adam takes it, pulls it on and lets it rest on his forehead for now. He looks at James holding his arms open in invitation.  
  
“Stay with me?” He asks, quietly. James looks at Adam, Adam who has tired eyes but a soft, loving smile. Adam who’s laying there, waiting to embrace James and fall asleep with him. He looks at Adam, who’s lit by the early morning light coming in through the meagre blinds, and James is hit with how much he loves him, how much he can’t wait to be with Adam like this every single day.  
  
“Of course,” James nods after a few moments of love-struck silence. He settles in again, head on Adam’s chest and an arm slung over Adam’s waist. Adam pulls the mask down over his eyes, curls an arm around James and kisses the top of James’s head. They both fall asleep again in next to no time, curled against one another and full of an excitement which is only outmatched by Adam’s exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt meme this came from can be found [here](http://candykovic.tumblr.com/post/147157088104/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill). if you want one of these fics, feel free to send a request to [my tumblr](http://candykovic.tumblr.com/) !!


End file.
